1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waste outlet fitting for a sanitary appliance, in particular lavatory or urinal, with a siphon which forms a stench trap and has an inlet, which is to be connected to a waste outlet opening of a sanitary body, and an outlet, which is to be connected to a soil pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waste outlet fittings of the said type are generally known in sanitary engineering, for example in flush bowls and urinals. In the case of a urinal, for example, flushing water passes through the waste outlet opening into the siphon and finally into the soil pipe. Sealing water is present in the siphon up to an overflow and forms a stench trap which is intended to prevent gases escaping from the soil pipe into the sanitary body. Especially in the case of heavily frequented urinals and no-mix lavatories, the necessary regular cleaning and maintenance of the waste outlet fitting is comparatively complicated. Blockages of the siphon and of the soil pipe, which occur relatively frequently, lead to failures and to complicated removal of the siphon.
The object of the invention is to produce a waste outlet fitting of the said type which is suitable in particular for urinal installations and in which cleaning and maintenance are simplified. The waste outlet fitting is nevertheless intended to be functionally reliable.
The object is achieved in a waste outlet fitting of the generic type by virtue of the fact that the siphon can be inserted into the waste outlet opening of the sanitary body from above and can be removed upwardly from this opening. In the waste outlet fitting according to the invention, the siphon is not, as was previously usual, attached from below to a downward-projecting neck of the waste outlet opening but is inserted from above. For cleaning of the waste outlet fitting and of the soil pipe, the siphon is in a simple manner removed from above and can then be cleaned or replaced. In this connection, the sanitary body does not have to be removed from the wall. A siphon which is no longer serviceable can be replaced with a new siphon in a simple manner. Moreover, better accessibility to the soil pipe is thus guaranteed.
According to a development of the invention, the siphon is a suction siphon, which functions in the same way as a standard siphon.
According to a development of the invention, the siphon is mounted in a cup-shaped housing. This housing is located below the waste outlet opening and receives the siphon. For easier installation of the siphon into and removal of the siphon from the cup-shaped housing, the siphon is guided in this cup-shaped housing. Guiding the siphon in the cup-shaped housing simplifies in particular installation of the siphon and ensures that it is always installed in the correct position. The cup-shaped housing can moreover serve as a measuring cup for adjusting the flushing water quantity.
According to a development of the invention, an upwardly directed inflow funnel is arranged at the inlet of the siphon. This inflow funnel can be connected fixedly or detachably to the siphon. If this inflow funnel is connected detachably to the siphon, cleaning is simplified further still, and different materials can be used for manufacture. The siphon and the inflow funnel can then be removed and cleaned as individual parts. Preferably, the inlet of the inflow funnel is also covered by a hat-shaped cap.
According to a development of the invention, a waste outlet bend, which forms a sump and connects the siphon to the soil pipe, is connected to the lower end of the siphon. The suction effect of the waste outlet fitting can be increased considerably by means of such a waste outlet bend. This has the advantage that flushing can be performed using very little water, for example 1 litre. Consequently, water can thus be saved. In the case of public and very frequently used urinals, this leads to considerable savings. The waste outlet bend is preferably connected detachably to the siphon. When the siphon is removed, the waste outlet bend consequently remains connected to the soil pipe. When the siphon has been removed, the waste outlet bend and the soil pipe are comparatively easily accessible for cleaning.
According to a development of the invention, the outlet of the siphon is of stopper-shaped design and is inserted removably into a corresponding recess of the housing. The siphon can thus be installed and removed without tools. When the siphon is installed, the stopper-shaped outlet is inserted into the corresponding recess of the housing. Such a connection can also be made blind.
Further advantageous features emerge from the dependent patent claims, the description below and the drawing.
An illustrative embodiment of the invention is explained in greater detail below with reference to the drawing, in which